thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nifinland
I am nifinland, one of the members of The Gaming Family. What do I do, ya ask? I do AVGMs and countdowns about video games and movies/tv-shows. If ya want get whooped in PS3 games, TF2 or in Pokémon Black 2 online, then bring it, fellow members! Nähdään Youtubessa, kaikki. FINLAND! History: nifinland started his career by asking for The Gaming Family's Facebook page to join. The Water Waka said the entry fee is to make either one countdown or 5 AVGMs, so it happened: nifinland's first countdown was born. Top 10 Video Game Series. Then he wanted to tribute some of the members with AVGM videos about the games they think as underrated(but still wasn't THAT predictable with music he used on those videos). His countdown idol is The Family's member and countdown mastermind, Fawful's Minion. He was his inspiration(along with The Most Extreme from Animal Planet) for countdown making. He got surprisingly positive feedback from countdown fans from his vocal countdowns, and over the time, he started to become a good ally to many countdown rookies like The Omni-Slayer and FinnishDuck15. Friends of The Family: * The Water Waka * The Omni-Slayer(closest ally in the Family) * superflipper76 * The Chosen Hero(Scandinavian neighbour) * Newcastlemhull * Aquastarmarine NIFINLAND PRESENTS: Top 10 Video Game Series(text countdown) Some AVGMs Top 10 Vocal Tracks in Video Games(text countdown) Top 10 Countdown Artistes(first vocal countdown) Participant in all The Gaming Family countdowns but Mario Kart Tracks Top 15 Favourite Video Game Characters Top 10 Final Bosses Participant in One Winged Angel's Top 15 Racing Games Future projects: Top 10 Racing Games(request by Newcastlemhull) Top 12 Enemies in Video Games(The Goomba Troopers Production) Psycho Crashers Production: Top 20 PSASBR Characters(collab with stds171993) Secret collab with ObsidiusFan Top 10 Most Wanted Movies Based on Games Top 10 Most Wanted Game to be Announced Vs. Top 5: Ghost type vs. Dragon type Top 10 Most Hated Characters Top 10 First Bosses Top 10 Bosses Elements Month Top 5 T.U.F.F. Puppy Villains Top 10 T.U.F.F. Puppy Moments Few secret solo countdowns Few plans for collabs Quotes: * There can be only one! * Just askin'/sayin'(I know, it's lame catch phrase, but I can't help it to use it constantly) * Live chillin' and be yourself. Trivia: *He graduated as a chef *Never visited any country outside the Scandinavia *Used AVS Video Editing Software at start, but nowdays, he uses Camtasia Studio *His intro and running gag is actually done by his cousin(he volunteered to help him). *His favourite actor is Clancy Brown(FUCK YEAH!!!!) *Was a outcast in school because he was different in every way with many others(so never get laid(LOL)) *Is a big fan of movies(and slightly a fan of comics) *Even though he sees many things in positive way one way or another, he hates two things extremely lot: racists/racism and onions(but is OK with garlic A LOT). *Has a bad habid for doing spoilers to fellow members *His favourite food are spinach pancakes. *Is bigtime Muppet fan. *He can't choose his favourite typing in Pokémon games between Ghost and Dragon types. But he knows for sure that his 3rd favourite type is Ice *Speaking of Pokémon´, he always, repeat, ALWAYS has a starter Pokémon on his team on League. Members, insert your thoughts about me in here: * "Definitely shows potential, and can't wait to see your next list!" -The Water Waka * " Very friendly and very helpful for showing me the ways of the group" - Newcastlemhull - nifinland's favourite Pokémon: Metagross(Shiny Metagross is awesome) - Meme created by him: Spyro Is Purple! - First game he ever played in PsOne. - First game he ever owned in PsOne. - Eric Cartman: His most hated character in ALL MEDIA. - His main 4 in PSASBR: Sir Daniel Fortesque, Colonel Mael Radec, Sweet Tooth and Zeus(oh c'mon, how many times I'm gonna change my main 4?) - nifinland's mascot and favourite villain ever: Dr. Nefarious - Specter and Vector: characters who's Finnish voice he wants to be someday. Category:Scandinavians Category:Countdown Makers Category:AVGM Makers Category:Ice Elementals Category:Non Bronies Category:Members Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Poop Rats